


Happy Fifth-First Anniversary!

by missyukisakura



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, Strip Tease, poor Andre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyukisakura/pseuds/missyukisakura
Summary: Jade and Beck celebrates their fifth anniversary -- and their first since...





	Happy Fifth-First Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY FIRST nsfw drabble. And the very first nsfw drabble for BADE! Bade is one of the couples that i'm so comfortable with writing smut/nsfw for. And since I'm missing them so much... here i am. Haha!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Jade has been preparing for this moment for a long time now. Today marks their 5th year anniversary and their first year since they broke up. When she lost Beck, Jade realized just how much she needs and wants him. And though she can be difficult to handle, he never gave up on her. So she's never letting him go, nor would she give him an opportunity to leave either.

Sometimes, she and Beck would joke about buying sexy lingerie and even sex toys and would name it on Jade's father, or sometimes even Beck's mom. Because Jade doesn't like his mom. The two are adventurous in bed and they've maximized the use of their toys but the lingerie, Jade has never worn it. Until tonight.

For days, Jade formulated and practiced her choreography; she even learned a little bit of burlesque by herself for this day. She also asked Andre’s help for the music, mixing up two instrumentals and adding a little touch of her own for a sultry effect. Of course, she threatened the male not to tell anyone or else she would kill him in his sleep. A slow and painful death.

Earlier that day, Beck picked up Jade with a bouquet of flowers. She scowled at him and almost threw the bouquet away until he handed her a customized scissors with their names engraved on each blade. “To cut the flowers with” Beck said with a grin “but in the condition that you only start cutting once we arrive at school” because of course, the male doesn't allow mess in his car and he doesn't wanna be charged with littering in case Jade gets too smart and decided to throw the flowers’ remains out the window. Nonetheless, that obviously made Jade so happy that she was smiling the whole drive to the school.

“Hey, come home straight after your play rehearsal, okay? I'll be waiting in your RV.” She said before the got out of the car.

It didn't seem unusual for Beck so the whole time, the male was oblivious to Jade's plan. He didn't even think too much about how Andre was avoiding him so the secret wouldn't be spilled. So Beck thought that it would be the usual anniversary celebration. A cuddle night while watching the extended version of 'The Scissoring’. It wasn't something that would make him swoon, but honestly? Just being able to spend more time with Jade was enough for him.

Beck came home with a box of pizza and two large sodas, he opened the door of the RV, which was amusingly locked and found Jade laying on his bed, wearing his shirt and snuggled under his blanket with a book on hand. She looked up at him with her usual bored look and turned back to the book that she's reading. “Put that on the table, and soda in the fridge. I'm not in the mood for pizza and soda” she said. Beck simply rolled his eyes but complied anyway.

He walked past the bed, set the pizza box on his table and put the sodas inside his small fridge. When he turned back around, he saw Jade standing in front of him, wearing nothing but his shirt. An oversized black shirt with a Metallica art plastered in front. “Hey…” he muttered, confused. Jade smirked at him. She took his hand and lead him on the bed. “Sit.” She said, pushing him on the bed so he would be seated. He looked up at her, the question mark on his face tells Jade that he's still not catching up with what she plans on doing. This made the girl smile even more.

“This is a special day for us, not only because it's our fifth anniversary but because this is our first anniversary since…” Jade trailed off, her eyes drifting away from his. She still blamed herself for that time, for why it happened. And of course, Beck has told her every time that it wasn't just her but the two of them. Having Jade standing in front of him and between his legs, Beck took both her hands and gently pulled her closer. Making her bend over until he's close enough to kiss her lips. “Since we felt back home again, yeah” he said, finishing her sentence. This made Jade smile but instead of return the kiss, she stands up and walks away.

She turned on the music, and the room was filled with a slow tune; a saxophone, if Beck wasn't mistaken. Jade walked back in front of Beck but with a few steps between them, given the limited space that the RV offers. The moment that she looked up at him, Beck knew what's going to happen next and his heart started to beat erratically.

Jade started by teasing him with small movements, then she slowly lifted the t-shirt to show him the g-string that she was wearing. She licked her lips, bites her lips as she started to grind, taking a couple of steps until she's close enough for Beck to touch. He reached out to her but she slapped his hands off. Beck couldn't help but chuckle, though he pulled back his hand anyways. There's no Sub or Dom with the two of them, it's either who's in the mood or what kind of role they wanted to play. Though Jade enjoys being the sub more, being tied up and blindfolded. So seeing her take control like this is very amusing to Beck. And very hot too.

The music started to catch up with a faster tempo, and Beck's pants started to tighten. Jade still have his shirt on and she's now grinding on his lap. She straddled his lap and started grinding on him, giving soft fake moans and slapping his hand every time he tries to touch her. Then she started to lift her shirt, showing Beck her bare belly and giving him an idea that the lingerie that she's wearing wasn't a night dress but something even more sexier. Beck bites his lips and couldn't resist running a hand up her torso, but he accidentally lifted a portion of her shirt that's too much than what she has intended and he saw that she was wearing a bra cage harness… with nothing else on it. Jade slapped his hand then pushed him down on the bed before she stands up and walks away. Beck licked his lips and smirked at her. He watched her walk away, lifting himself up by resting his elbows on the bed.

Moving on with the streaptease, Jade proceeded with her dance, seductively lifting her shirt and showing him her back. She peeked at him over her shoulder only to be greeted by a look that gave her too much satisfaction. Taking it up a notch, she pulled the shirt over her head before turning around to Beck and revealing to him what she has been hiding. Indeed, matching the g-string was a bra harness with nothing but a black heart pasties to cover her nipples. She went on with the dance, touching herself as well as slowly moving closer to Beck. But instead of sitting on his lap, she instead went down on her knees then ran her hands up his lap before unclasping his belt. Beck just watched her though. And once the buttons and zipper are undone, she looked up at him, licked her lips then smiled.

Beck anticipated what Jade's going to do next. He didn't move, no, he couldn't move. His jaws are clenched tightly and his eyes are glued at her every moment. He knows that Jade enjoys teasing but it was like she's different tonight. She asked him to lift up his hips then she pulled down his pants together with his underwear. His face burned as his cheeks blushed when he saw how hard he was already. But still he couldn't move. Not even when she started to touch him, or when she kissed his tip or when she started licking his whole length. He just watched her in awe. And when she put him in her mouth, they caught each other's eyes and Beck couldn't help but moan a little louder than he intended.

He came in her mouth, she swallowed and once she's done, she smiled cheekily at him, as if proud of what she's done. A single line drips from the corner of her smile. His shirt is soaked from his sweat so he took it off first before he reached out to wipe the side of her lips with his thumb. “I love you” she said. “I love you too.” She leaned forward for a kiss, but Beck had a different idea in mind. He lifted her up, carrying her by her armpit before tossing her to the bed. Jade faked a gasp as she watched Beck stands up. He got rid of his pants then looked down on her. Jade felt the sensitivity heightened between her legs, and so does the moist. 

“Your turn, baby girl” Beck cooed, and Jade's thighs melted. She loves it when he calls her 'baby girl’.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sorta feel bad for Andre idjgkdjhfh but I've always loved his chemistry with Jade. So yeah I just had to XDDD


End file.
